


Flushing Meadows Corona Park

by expolsion



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, everyone will make an appearance eventually, flushing meadows corona park, i have really good memories at this park so you can bet your ass i'll be writing about it, most people reading this probably dont, museums and parks, my boy lives in queens he's going to do things in queens, my boy peter is going to have a good time at this park, the panorama of nyc makes an appearance if u know what im talking about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expolsion/pseuds/expolsion
Summary: 5 times Peter went to the park with his family and the 1 time he didn't.





	Flushing Meadows Corona Park

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so i have a bunch of good memories at this park so i'm highkey projecting onto peter hope you enjoy
> 
> also[ here ](https://www.google.com/maps/uv?hl=en&pb=!1s0x89c25fd006096399%3A0x380dca2c1bba2e6!2m20!8m2!1m1!1e2!16m16!1b1!2m2!1m1!1e1!2m2!1m1!1e3!2m2!1m1!1e6!2m2!1m1!1e4!2m2!1m1!1e5!3m1!7e115!4s%2Fmaps%2Fplace%2Fqueens%2Bmuseum%2F%4040.7457196%2C-73.8472082%2C3a%2C75y%2C58.6h%2C90t%2Fdata%3D*213m4*211e1*213m2*211sN--VGf4ExbZ4nAytgGOs3g*212e0*214m2*213m1*211s0x89c25fd006096399%3A0x380dca2c1bba2e6&imagekey=!1e10!2sAF1QipNSNB2Yd8GQaa7ket-84yDqes1tu8XmtXPP7B6P&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiGsY28pP7VAhUpyoMKHUZ1BNsQpx8IrAEwGA&activetab=panorama)is a link for the people who don't know the panorama i talk about in here
> 
> they're like nine in this btw
> 
> also i know it's like impossible to get to flushing meadows w/o a car unless you want to DIE but let me have this

May walked into the apartment with arms full of groceries to find it in chaos. There were legos everywhere, Star Wars was blaring on the TV, and she was 90% sure that was popcorn ground into the carpet. She opened her mouth to yell for Peter and Ben when she heard the pitter-patter of little feet running through the apartment, followed by the clop of Ben. Then, Peter and Ned burst into the living room, screeching at the top of their lungs with huge grins, followed closly by Ben, who was shouting with the same enthusiasm.

 

"THE TICKLE MONSTER IS GONNA GET YOU!!" Ben yelled, laughing, before he caught sight of May and immediately straighted up and cleared his throat. "Honey!" He exclaimed. "You're home!"  
"Yes I am," she replied. "And do you want to explain the mess?"  
Ben flushed. "The boys hadn't seen Star Wars yet."

May groaned. Ben shrugged. Then he said, "How about this? You take the kids out while I clean up." He walked over to her, touching her elbow lightly and looking into her eyes, before saying quietly, "I know you've had a rough week. Why don't you take the kids to a museum?"

May considered this for a minute. "As long as you do all the laundry for two days, we have a deal."  
Ben chuckled and stuck out his hand. "Deal."

May smiled set the groceries on the counter, then shook his outstretched hand. "Deal." She tilted her head back and yelled, "BOYS!"

 

~~~~

 

5 minutes later, they were ready to go. They were all seated on their bikes, and May reached out to tug on each of their helmet straps to make sure they were tight enough. Peter made a face and whined, "Aunt May, why do we have to wear these? They're uncomfortable!"  
Satisfied the helmets wouldn't fall off during the ride, May started steering her bike towards the road. "Because it's New York State law, Peter!" She called over her shoulder. She chuckled, able to picture in her mind the frown Peter was definitely making in her direction. "And don't make that face at me, it might stick that way!" She laughed even harder when she heard Peter hissing to Ned, "But how did she know??"

 

~~~~  
  
They finally rode into the parking lot next to the Queens Museum, and in under 10 seconds the boys had their helmets off and hung on their handlebars, and they were racing towards the Unisphere, laughing. May sighed and watched their retreating backs for a moment, then picked up the bikes (which had fallen over in their rush) and started locking them up.

 

May found them running in circles in the fountain around the giant globe, which were, as per usual, not on. They were apparently playing tag, and May took this moment to breathe. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the late October sun. She stepped back and took a seat on a bench, observing the turning leaves and the beauty of fall. She watched the children of the park run and laugh with each other and - oh, one was crying. Poor kid. Wait…. Oh, shit, that was her kid.

 

Peter was lying on the ground, clutching his knee. Ned was already running over to where she was sitting as fast as his small legs could carry him. She started jogging over to Peter, and Ned caught up to her midway over there.  
"Peterfellandnowhe'scryingandIcameovertogetyouand-"

"Ned, honey," she said calmly, "I can't understand you when you talk that fast."  
Ned flushed. "Sorry Mrs. Parker. Um, Peter fell when we were playing tag and I think he scraped his knee."  
"Thank you, Ned," May said. At this point they had reached Peter. "Peter, honey, are you okay?"  
"M-my knee re-really huuuurts," Peter blubbered.  
May reached out with one hand to pet his hair while she simultaneously inspected the scrape with her other. "I know, honey," She sympathized. Peter continued to cry. "Alright, let's go clean this in the bathroom, okay?" Peter nodded pitifully in response. "Okay." She said, and hoisted herself to her feet. "Come on, sweetie." Peter, still crying quietly, slowly got to his feet and followed May. They walked over to the museum, and when they entered, May put a $20 bill into the donation box and ushered Peter to the bathroom.

 

~~~~  
  
May cleaned out the cut as best she could with a paper towel and water, and put a band aid from her bag on it. It didn't fully cover the scrape, but it would do. Peter sniffed and pulled her down into a hug. "Thank you, Aunt May." he murmured into her ear. She smiled, and patted him on the back. "Let's go get Ned, yeah?" Peter only smiled in return.

 

Ned was sitting outside the bathroom, fiddling with some rubber bracelets on his wrist. When they came out, he jumped to his feet. "What are we going to do now, Mrs. Parker?" he asked excitedly. "Um," she said, her mind running a mile a minute. "Oh, you know what Ben and I used to love to see when we came here?"  
"What??" the boys chorused together.  
"The model of the whole city. Do you want to go see that?"  
"YES!" the boys said in unison.  
May smiled. "Okay, let's go!" She put a hand on each of their shoulders and started leading them to the panorama.

 

~~~~

 

When they stepped inside the room, their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  
"Whoa, Aunt May, this is huge!!" Peter said. Ned nodded mutely in agreement.  
"Yeah, it sure is." May said with a laugh. "It was built for the World's Fair in 1964. They called it an indoor helicopter ride of New York City. Some years after the fair, they moved it here, to the museum, and they keep updating it so it's accurate to what the city looks like today."

The boys explored all of the model, running on the catwalks to get to the different boroughs of the city. May chuckled quietly to herself, observing their excitement.  
"Ned, look, it's the Empire State Building!!"  
"And over here is the GWB!"  
"Look, Central Park!"  
"It's JFK!"  
"The park we're in RIGHT NOW!"

 

May stepped up to the railing and pointed to their neighborhood. "If that's our neighborhood, do you think you could find our apartment building?"

After about 8 minutes of slowly mounting frustration when finding the Parkers' building proved difficult, Ned finally spotted a park that was nearby and they found the building, shouting to May about their success.

 

"Good job!" she said to them. "Now what about your school?" 

 

Since they had already found the apartment, finding the school was much easier. They found it in about a minute. "Very nice!" May praised them.

 

"And look!" Peter said. "It's Mr. De La Vega's bodega!" 

May looked over to where Peter was pointing to find that he was right. "It sure is, kiddo!"

 

It went on like that for a little bit longer, the boys pointing out things they lived near, like the movie theater the Carltons owned, or Ned's apartment building. Then May looked at her watch and realized it was 5, which meant it was time to go. The boys pouted a little, but perked up a little when May promised to take them again so they could check out some other exhibits. 

 

"Or, next time we could go to the science museum?"  
"YES!!" Peter yelled.  
May grinned. "Well, I guess that's settled. We'll definitely be coming back."

 

They got on their bikes, and May checked their helmets again, and then they were on their merry way. May was finally able to breath a sigh of relief when they got back to the apartment, because Queens Boulevard during rush hour is NOT something you want to take kids on.

 

~~~~

 

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Parker!" Ned was saying. "Today was really fun and I can't wait to go again!"  
"I'm glad you had fun, Ned." She replied. "And next time we can swing over to Corona and get some really good ices, how does that sound?"  
"That sounds awesome, Mrs. Parker!" Ned exclaimed.  
"Good." May smiled. "Ben will walk you home, okay?"  
"Okay!" Ned replied. "'Bye Peter! 'Bye Mrs. Parker!"  
"'Bye Ned!" May and Peter said in unison. 

 

The door slammed shut behind Ned and Ben, and May turned to Peter. "How does Thai sound for dinner?"

Peter only grinned in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think! leave a comment or talk to me [on tumblr](https://genderfluid-jaredkleinmann.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this is my first fic for this fandom so definitely tell me how I did!!!!


End file.
